Creepypasta: Get Rid of Her
by 100Cat
Summary: My first creepypasta! It's about Marshmallow from Inanimate Insanity. Marshmallow's PoV.


**My first try at a creepypasta. Hope you like it! Marshmallow's PoV**

I've always hated Apple. And I always will. But then again, she's just trying to be nice. Maybe I should tell her. _No,_ I tell myself, _she'll be angry._ I pace back and forth, pondering what should be done to resolve this.

_Get rid of her._

I jumped. Who said that? It was an ominous voice, and oddly familiar. Too familiar... but I won't listen to silly voices. I tried to keep my cool. I've never heard voices like that before, so real and... no, it was just a voice.

Seeking a distraction, I looked at the time. 9:33. Looking at the digital clock, my eyes grew weary. However, I didn't feel like sleeping tonight. It was dark and cloudy outside, so a walk wasn't an option. Maybe I could think about the whole Apple problem again.

_Get rid of her._

Once again, the voice startled me. It was the same as last time. I looked at where I stood, not noticing that I had moved. In front of me was my mirror, which sat in it's usual place in the bathroom. I looked into it and nearly screamed when I saw it.

Where my reflection should have been was replaced with a dark silhouette. The thing was holding a knife, and blood stained the floor. On the floor was the corpses of all the contestants, all but one. Startled, I grab the mirror and smashed it. What was that about?

_Get rid of her._

The voice was more forceful this time. A chill rushed down my spine, and I felt genuine fear. Mirrors don't do that. I stare at the shattered mirror, and soon regretted it. It's smashed particles spelt out a sentence.

"That was the future you saw." I read aloud, now shaking uncontrollably. It... it couldn't be. I decided to rest my mind, and headed to my bed. As I try to sleep, the disturbing image kept reappearing in my mind.

_Get rid of her._

I woke up, feeling sore. Maybe I was twisting and turning in my sleep? … Yes, that must have been it. Walking to my door, I noticed that my kitchen knife was in the sink. That wasn't there before, was it?

I knew that it wasn't there when I saw it last, but I pretended it was.

"Hey guys, what's-" I stopped mid-sentence to gape at the horror I saw. Knife's dead body hung motionless on the rope he was attached to. His mangled body was covered in stabs, and it seemed to have dried overnight. The stench of blood made me feel nauseous, and the rest was no better. He seemed to have both eyes ripped out of their sockets. Underneath him was Box, and painted in blood, were four words I dreaded very much.

_Get rid of her._

But Knife wasn't a girl. Everyone was horrified and confused. I ran into my house and cried. The tears stung my eyes, but it was better than having your eyes pulled out. Whoever did this was a monster!

_He is out of the way, get rid of her..._

I punched myself very hard. It hurt, and I saw stars. But I had to do it.

"Marshmallow? Open up! It's me, Apple!" Apple called. I groaned. I should open the door, if omly to make her stop pounding my door!

"What do you want Apple? Can't you tell that I'm upset?" I moaned. Apple didn't seem to be crying, though.

"But I thought that you hated Knife! Why are you upset?" Apple asked. I whirled around to face her.

"I don't care! No one deserves that kind of death! Don't _you _care?!" I snapped. Fear shone in Apple's eyes as I stepped forward.

_Get rid of her._

I stopped just in time to see her run out the door. I hated that voice, and it got stronger everytime. I pretended that I didn't recognize it. Same goes for the only living dark shadow in the mirror...

_Get rid of her_.

I opened my eyes, and saw myself pinning Apple to the ground, holding a knife. Tears streamed down her face, and she begged.

"Marshmallow, why? Let me go!" Her voice quivered in fear. I couldn't control my body. I unwillingly lifted the knife. _NO! _I screamed inside my head. But my body didn't obey. I cut her open, and blood oozed out of her mouth. I proceeded to hack at her lifeless body. I wanted to close my, eyes, but I couldn't.

_Get rid of her._

The voice said one last time. That voice was my voice. And the surviving silhouette with the knife? That was me. I was the killer.


End file.
